Good Morning
by cherylwoo
Summary: Waking up. That's all I have to say. Rated NC-17 for sex, i.e. LEMON. England/China  established relationship .


A/N – Hi. This is a short fic inspired by this picture http:/ i33 . photobucket . com / albums / d64 / cherylwoo / goodmorning . jpg (remove the spaces) by がんりき. The picture is innocent, but the fic is not :-P I don't know what possessed me to write this, but I hope you like the fluff! Unbeta-ed, as usual.

Yao was preparing breakfast. Being a natural early riser, he was generally in charge of getting breakfast ready.

The other two occupants of the house were still sound asleep. However, it was nearly time for them to wake up – Hong Kong had to go to school and Arthur had to go to work. Yao himself also had to go to work, but since he was due at work only in the afternoon, he still had plenty of time.

Yao poured some hot water over an English Breakfast teabag as he hummed a little tune to himself. Arthur didn't like his tea too hot, so Yao would pour out his tea and leave it to cool down a little before Arthur was ready to drink it.

Yao then laid out the food on the table – French toast for Arthur and steamed pork buns for Hong Kong.

Deciding that he would give Arthur a few more minutes to sleep, Yao made his way into Hong Kong's room to wake him up.

"Hong," said Yao, giving the little boy a slight shake. "It's time to wake up – it's time to go to school, aru."

Hong Kong blearily opened an eye. He yawned, sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "I'm up," he told Yao. "Good morning, teacher."

"Good morning," Yao nodded, pleased. "Go wash up," he told Hong Kong, smiling pleasantly at the boy. "Breakfast is already on the table, aru. The school bus will be here in twenty minutes."

Hong Kong stared at Yao for a moment before he got out of bed to go to the bathroom to wash up.

Yao turned around to exit Hong Kong's room. Now, to wake that gigantic lazy lump up…

"Arthur?" Yao peered into their room. The curtains were drawn, blocking all sunlight from entering, and so it was still dark in the room. "Arthur," said Yao a little louder this time.

The prone figure on the bed did not respond.

Yao rolled his eyes and entered their room. It was like that every morning – Arthur would take ages to get up and would often stall for time, making him late for work. It was a wonder he hasn't been fired yet.

Yao approached Arthur, who was still dead to the world. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek. "Good morning Arthur. It's time to wake up, aru," he crooned.

Arthur let out a muffled groan and rolled over. "D'nt w'nna," he mumbled. "'S st'll d'rk."

Yao sighed, and pulled the curtains open. "The sun's up, aru," he told the Englishman. "Hong's up, even."

Arthur winced at the sunlight streaming through the window. He covered his head with a pillow.

"D'nt do th't so s'ddnly!" came the stifled cry through the pillow.

"What, aru?"

Arthur yanked the pillow away from his head and scowled at Yao as fiercely as he could. "Don't open the curtains so suddenly!"

"Oh," Yao said as he glanced at the curtain. "Sorry, aru. Do you want me to close them again?"

"It's okay," Arthur mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Yao made a little squeal at how Arthur and Hong Kong were so alike in their waking habits. He thought it was adorable. Of all Arthur's traits Hong Kong could have inherited (including the stupid thick eyebrows), Yao thanked the heavens it was his waking habits.

"What?" Arthur looked at Yao questioningly.

"Nothing, aru," Yao quickly replied, blushing. He turned to get up from the bed when Arthur grabbed his hand. "Arthur?"

"Yao, you look so ravishing this morning," Arthur leered suggestively at Yao.

"Arthur!" Yao felt himself being pulled towards Arthur onto the bed. "It's 7.30 in the morning, aru!"

"So? It's still early," Arthur reasoned. "I took less time than usual to get up," he said proudly, as his arm snaked around Yao's waist.

Yao keened as Arthur kissed the area where his neck met his shoulder. He had to remain firm – no cavorting and frolicking in the morning, or Arthur would really be late for work. However, Yao could feel his restrain dissolving as Arthur's hand moved to undo the strap holding his bathrobe closed. "Arthur," Yao gasped. "You're going to be late, aru…!"

"Then we should do this quickly, no?" Arthur murmured seductively into Yao's ear. With one hand, Arthur cupped Yao's butt, while his other hand sneaked into Yao's bathrobe and found his cock.

Yao tried to stifle a moan, and bit his lower lip as Arthur began pumping his penis up and down with his skilled hand.

Before he knew it, Arthur had repositioned them so that Yao was lying on the bed and Arthur was hovering over him. Yao's bathrobe was open and splayed out on the bed, exposing his naked body.

Smiling softly, Arthur inserted a finger into Yao's mouth. Yao's eyes widened as he sucked on the digit. It looked like Arthur wanted to go all the way that morning. Arthur increased the number of fingers he had in Yao's mouth, and soon, Yao's mouth was filled with three of Arthur's fingers.

As quickly as the fingers entered Yao's mouth, they left, and Arthur pulled Yao up for warm, loving kisses.

Arthur kissed all the way down to Yao's collarbone, and at the same time, he lifted Yao's legs to rest on his shoulder. With a gentle smile, Arthur deftly inserted his fingers into Yao's anus, causing the Asian man to gasp at the intrusion.

It was when Yao tried to move his hands to cover his face that he was aware Arthur had held his hands pinned above his head.

Arthur, sensing what Yao was about to do, said softly, "Don't cover your face – I want to see your eyes."

His mind muddled by bliss, Yao could only nod at Arthur's request.

Aware that Yao was going to obey his request, Arthur let go of Yao's hands and moved his free hand to stroke Yao's cock.

The sensations of Arthur stretching him and stroking him were too much for Yao to handle; he let out a long moan. All he wanted right then was more and more of this… Soon, Yao was thrusting forward involuntarily into a cavern that Arthur had created for him.

Finally deciding Yao had been stretched enough, Arthur took off his pyjama bottoms and positioned his already erect penis at Yao's entrance. "Ready?" he asked Yao.

Not trusting himself to speak, Yao nodded.

With a fluid motion, Arthur embedded himself within Yao. Yao cried out as Arthur first entered him, but soon got accustomed to Arthur's size.

Arthur moved, pushing in and pulling out of Yao, eventually reaching a rhythm that Yao followed. At the same time, Arthur didn't stop stroking Yao's penis, running his hand up and down the length.

Finally, Yao reached his peak and released onto his stomach. Arthur followed soon after.

Satisfied, Arthur pulled out of Yao and lay beside his lover. They both lay on the bed, panting. No one said anything for a while.

When Arthur had regained his breath, he smirked and turned to Yao. "What a wonderful start to a morning."

"Prat, aru," Yao mumbled, still dazed from their love-making.

Arthur smiled endearingly at the term Yao had picked up from him. He leaned forward and kissed Yao's sweaty forehead, as he wiped away the result of their intercourse from Yao's stomach.

"Your tea's cold, aru," Yao told Arthur offhandedly, as he looked at the blonde man.

Arthur grinned. "It's okay – this totally made up for the cold tea."

Yao rolled his eyes, and sat up. He readjusted his bathrobe, tying the strap firmly around his waist.

The sound of a honk resonated outside, signalling that the school bus had arrived. "I'm leaving, teacher!" called Hong Kong from downstairs.

"Okay, have a good day at school!" Yao yelled back. He turned to Arthur, a disdainful expression on his face. "You made me miss Hong going to school, aru," Yao accused.

Arthur chuckled and kissed Yao's nose lightly. "He's fine," he assured Yao. "Don't worry about him."

Yao gave Arthur a weary look. "Whatever you say, aru…"

Arthur pulled Yao to his chest and allowed the Chinese man to rest his head on his shoulder. "Come – let's go downstairs for breakfast."

Yao nodded. "You go on ahead, let me make the bed first."

Arthur shook his head affectionately at Yao. Yao was always so prim and proper, wanting everything to be neat and tidy. If Arthur could have his way, the entire house would remain in a mess.

Arthur made his way downstairs and into the dining hall. He caught sight of the plate of French toast Yao had laid out for him. Arthur grinned. Trust Yao to know what he liked. But unfortunately, he didn't feel like eating French toast that morning.

When Yao came down, Arthur asked him, "Have you eaten yet?" When Yao shook his head, Arthur offered his French toast to Yao. "Why don't you have my toast? I'll just have cereal this morning."

Yao raised an eyebrow at Arthur. "Are you sure, aru? You love French toast."

Arthur shrugged. "I just don't feel like eating it this morning," he said.

"Okay," Yao sat down and took the plate from Arthur. He didn't like seeing food go to waste, and so was glad to eat whatever that Arthur didn't want.

Arthur moved into the kitchen to get his cereal and a bowl as Yao began to dig into his breakfast. A short while later, Arthur returned from the kitchen with a bowl filled with cereal. He sat next to Yao at the dining table and wrapped his arm around Yao's shoulder. Using his free hand, Arthur poured some milk over his cereal.

"So why don't you want your French toast this morning, aru?" Yao inquired.

"Don't know," Arthur shrugged. "Maybe too much of a good thing is bad for your body?" he snickered, planting a kiss on Yao's head.

Yao remained silent, until Arthur spilled some cereal and milk onto himself when trying to scoop it into his mouth. "Aiya!" Yao exclaimed. "You are so clumsy, aru!" He quickly grabbed a napkin as Arthur bent down to lick up his spilt cereal.

"See? All clean – not a problem at all!" Arthur declared smugly.

Yao shot him a dirty look. But nevertheless, he used the napkin to dab at the wet area on Arthur's shirt.

"I like it that you're such a neat freak," Arthur murmured sensuously into Yao's ear.

Yao, being able to sense Arthur's mood, gently pushed Arthur away. "No, aru," he told Arthur. "We just did it this morning – that's enough."

Arthur pouted.

"Besides, do you want to be late for work, aru?"

Arthur shot Yao a hurt expression. "Just a kiss, then?"

Yao melted at Arthur's expression. "Fine," he grudgingly said. "Just a kiss, aru."

Arthur grinned and leaned forward, engulfing Yao in a kiss. When Arthur's tongue probed Yao's mouth for entrance, Yao sighed, and opened his mouth, allowing Arthur's tongue to enter his mouth and tasting him.

When they were done, Yao made Arthur hurry up and finish his breakfast. He then ushered Arthur upstairs to wash up and get dressed for work.

As Arthur was busy changing, Yao collected the dirty dishes and made his way into the kitchen, shaking his head at his lover's antics. It was a known fact that Arthur was a pervert and had a very high libido, but the Englishman was proving to be exceptionally horny that morning.

Yao placed the dishes into the sink and began washing them. They had a dishwasher to do the washing for them, but sometimes Yao liked to do it manually – it gave him something to do and time to think about things.

When Yao was done, Arthur was making his way downstairs. He was dressed formally with a blazer over his shirt.

"Okay, I'm off to work then," said Arthur glumly.

Yao smiled gently and kissed Arthur on the nose. "Be safe, aru," he said softly as he smoothed Arthur's blazer out.

Arthur nodded. "You too." He then brought his lips to Yao's for one last kiss before he turned around and exited.

Yao's hand touched his lips where Arthur had just kissed them. Smiling, he leaned against the doorway, waving to his lover. "Bye, Arthur! See you in the evening, aru!"


End file.
